


Forty Eight Hours

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1/SGA
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron visits Sam on Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forty Eight Hours

It isn’t wrong, exactly.

It doesn’t stop her from feeling just a little bit guilty when his hand slides up her bare back and into her hair…when his warm body slides against hers in a sleepy caress.

“I like it long. Did I say that already?” His voice is breathy and almost hesitant, as if he too feels the tremors of guilt, of not quite right.

“Yeah…you might have said.”

She’s not in uniform, but somehow she feels the weight of her rank…of his rank…of their history…or this new post. They’re in her bed. On Atlantis. No one really knows he’s there.

No one but Stargate command. And the crew of Daedelus. And Colonel Sheppard.

But he’s just visiting. Just a friend. On leave.

And he’d been on Atlantis four whole hours before they’d ended up here. Before they’d given in to the temptation to touch, to feel and kiss and lick…and when he’d pressed her to the bed and used his tongue on her wet lips…when he’d nipped at her clit and whispered her name into her core, she’d become a trembling, shaking mess of orgasm, her hips lifting clear of the mattress, pressing in for just a little more…just…more…more…until she couldn’t take the more and fell panting and gasping and grabbing at him back to the bed.

That had been nearly six hours before now. Six hours of uninterrupted nakedness and at least three more of those earth-bending orgasms.

Any minute now there would be an emergency that required her undivided attention…her ability to get Rodney McKay to do something other than ramble over everyone’s heads.

She shakes her head and Cameron chuckles. “Rodney?” he asks, amused.

She nods. “It makes me crazy.” She turns, runs a finger over his arm. “I’m here. With you. And his name keeps popping up.”

“A lesser man might be bothered.”

She raises an eyebrow and smiles. “You’re not?”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m the one naked in your bed, Sam.”

“How did that happen?” she muses, rolling onto her back again, drawing his hand with her, holding it to the light and chasing a vague scar with her tongue.

“Well, it starts with a very bad mission and an accumulation of leave.” Cam kisses her shoulder, breathes against her skin.

There’re still stitches in his side, so he moves carefully, slides over her, settles his knee between her thighs, pressing lightly up against her. His lips glaze over erect nipples that haven’t seen so much attention in ages. They ache and reach up for his tongue as he pulls away and she pushes away the small guilt in favor of the warm feeling spilling out of her stomach.

She can feel guilty anytime. Right now, she has roughly forty-eight hours to have this…to have him. Then he’d be gone, back to the SGC, back to duty. She moves her legs further apart, inviting him into her. He grins down at her.

“What? Again?”

She grins back. “And again…and again. Consider it your physical therapy.”

“I don’t think it’s what Dr. Keller had in mind when she suggested light exercise.”

“Shut up and fuck me,Colonel.”

His eyes sparkled as he leaned in to kiss her. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
